


Don't Stop Following Me

by codename_bewareofthefangirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: After Seirin's Victory, Angst, Aomine doesn't do emotions, Apologies, Chasing, Dorks, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kise is pain and in love with an idiot, Kise talks too much, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Aomine Daiki, Running Away, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codename_bewareofthefangirl/pseuds/codename_bewareofthefangirl
Summary: “During that match,” he tried again, a little uncertain of how and what he wanted to say, “You stopped following me.”Kise stiffened and whipped his head to look at Aomine, eyes wide with shock.“W-what do you mean?” he muttered. Aomine’s blue eyes were serious as they never had, and Kise felt a grip around his throat.“What I said,” Aomine repeated surer, slowing his pace, “you stopped following me.”





	Don't Stop Following Me

Aomine fought with the crowd of people that were trying to leave the stadium and cursed every single one of them. Were they a flock of sheep or what? He had also lost sight of Momoi, damn.

After an interminable struggle, he finally reached the exit and inhaled fresh air. He immediately moved away from the mass, choosing a more secluded path. The sky was already dark and he was still thinking about Kuroko and Seirin’s victory when he caught sight of a well-known blond in front of him.

Instinctively, he raised a hand and called him.

“Oi Kise!”

He regretted his action on the spot, remembering that, well, the last time they had spoken…he hadn’t been the best friend he could have, right?

He hoped the boy hadn’t heard him, but, like a trained dog, Kise stopped and turned in a second.

“Aominecchi?” he stuttered, shocked, waiting for the other to reach him.

Aomine could see his expressions going from happiness to bitterness and finally to a blushing uneasiness. He wasn’t feeling any different, but probably his face was frozen in the usual scowl.

“What are you doing here?” Kise asked, fidgeting with his hands.

“Got separated from Momoi. I’m going home,” he explained briefly, eyeing nervously the way Kise avoided meeting his eyes.

“Ah me too! But my team lives in the opposite direction, so it’s fine!” he stifled a laughter, scratching his nape.

“I live near you.” Aomine blurted it before he could realize. Kise for a moment stilled and then forced a smile. He had written on the forehead that he was uncomfortable and part of Aomine would have liked to punch himself for making that implicit offer, but he had always been good at ignoring people’s feelings and doing what he wanted, so why stop now?

“Let’s go,” he ordered with a nod and started walking. For a second, he didn’t hear any sound of footsteps behind him and his heart missed a beat, yet Kise moved in the end. Aomine sighed in relief, trying to erase the flashes of their last match from his mind.

Kise walked in silent by his side, hands in the pocket and eyes covered by the blonde bangs.

“Tetsu was right all along uh?” at some point Aomine commented to break the silence.

Kise blinked and pushed aside his own thoughts to look at him.

“It seems so,” he agreed with a bittersweet smile. He was grateful to Kuroko for the new world he had shown him, but, at the same time, the defeat still burned.

The silence dropped again.

“Listen,” Aomine burst, clenching his fists, “About our match-” he began, but Kise interrupted him.

“Are you here to rub salt on the wound?” the blond hissed in disbelief, glaring at him, and Aomine growled annoyed.

“I’m not, you idiot.”

“Strange, oh Unbeatable One,” Kise mocked him shaking his head, and Aomine hit him on the shoulder.

“I’ve never done something like that,” He alleged, wounded by Kise’s joke. He had been an asshole but he had never belittled Kise.

“That’s discussible,” the other insisted, showing a small pout and crossing his arms. Aomine felt the need to hit him again but restrained himself and inhaled deeply.

“During that match,” he tried again, a little uncertain of how and what he wanted to say, “You stopped following me.”

Kise stiffened and whipped his head to look at Aomine, eyes wide with shock.

“W-what do you mean?” he muttered. Aomine’s blue eyes were serious as they never had, and Kise felt a grip around his throat.

“What I said,” Aomine repeated surer, slowing his pace, “you stopped following me.”

“I don’t know what are-”

“You’ve never done it before. You have always chased after me,” Aomine continued to speak like his walls had broken down, “You were the only one who'd never stopped chasing after me. It didn’t matter how strong I was becoming, it didn’t matter if the gap between us was growing larger, it didn’t matter if I was unbeatable. You searched for me. You challenged me. So why had you stopped?” he breathed in the end, slightly panting. He hadn’t even noticed he had slowly raised his voice and halted.

Kise was staring at him petrified and some passersby were glancing curiously at them. But Aomine didn’t care. He didn’t even know he was that angry until that moment.

“Why, Kise?” he asked again. He needed an answer. He had been thinking about it from that time, growing more and more uneasy as days passed.

The distressed tone that surfaced in his voice unblocked the blond, who took a step back as if Aomine had slapped him, and wrapped an arm around his own waist as to protect himself.

“Why? Because that way I could finally beat you. Or that was what I thought.,” He answered with a cold, disillusioned smile, “What’s wrong? Your powerful-self doesn’t accept my insubordination? You don’t like it when no one is fawning about how strong you are? Were you offended?” he spat his accuses one after the other, letting all his bottled up anger surface.

“That’s not-”

“That’s not what?” Kise abruptly interrupted him and grabbed him by the collar of the t-shirt, “Were you lonely because I wasn’t there? Did you feel left behind? Well, welcome to my world.” Kise hissed, few centimeters away from his lips. Aomine, speechlessly, stared at his burning golden eyes. Why his voice was so sad? Why was he on the verge of crying?

Kise let him slowly go, trying to calm his accelerated breaths. He didn’t want to speak anymore. He didn’t want to let him see his true feelings a second longer.

“You’re such an egoist, Aomine,” he murmured with the same cold expression he had worn during that fatal match. Then he turned and tried to walk away.

The sound of his name, without any suffix, without any cheerful inflection, echoed in Aomine head. He watched Kise’s back leaving and a thought crossed his mind: “Is this what you have seen for all those years?”

“Kise!” he called reaching for him, but the boy jolted and suddenly bolted away without turning.

Aomine cursed and sprinted after him, stretching his hand. He had never had the need to chase after something, he had never felt the fear of not reaching what he wanted. Yet he was learning how bitter and scary it could be.

“Kise, stop!” he chased after the blond like his life depended on it. Kise tried his best and pushed his body to the limit, but Aomine was still the best, wasn’t he?

He finally caught his wrist.

“Let me go!” Kise screamed, but he tightened the grip.

“No!” he roared before yanking and roughly slamming the boy against the nearest wall. He pinned him by the shoulders, preventing him from wiggling out of his hold. “You have to listen to me!”

“Why? Why I have to?” Kise cried as desperation took over.

“Because I don’t like you stop following me,” Aomine admitted, panting and letting his tiredness crept into his voice.

Kise tightened his lips and ducked his head, trembling.

“And what should I do, you egoistic idiot?” he replied, trying to hold back the tears, “If you need a dog or a fool for your own entertainment, find someone else. I can’t stand as a player on your level because you could never recognize me as such, yet I can’t stop chasing your shadow and become a proper rival because you don’t want it. Do you want to make me even more miserable? I’m tired of looking at you from afar…” he confessed finally, dropping any resistance and shrinking against the wall.

“I don’t want you as a rival or a player!” Aomine exclaimed instinctively. Only the pained expression that flashed on Kise’s face made him realize that it wasn’t what he should have said.

“Are you a sadist?” Kise whined in disbelief. He was crying and letting him crush his heart, and that idiot just poured salt on the wound.

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Then be clear!”

“I’m trying to-”

“Do you want to break my heart again, you insensitive asshole?”

“I said I’m trying to-”

“Not that you car-”

“I’M TRYING TO CONFESS!” Aomine finally screamed it out, exasperated and annoyed at the same time. Why Kise had to speak that much?

“W-what?” Kise stuttered, lifting his head and staring at him shocked, eyes still filled with shiny tears. He had to be mistaken…

“I’m trying to confess,” Aomine repeated slowly and rested his head against Kise’ shoulder, “I love you, I don’t want you to stop following me. Please come back, even if I’m egoistic. Sorry for having realized it after so long.”

Kise remained there, petrified for some seconds, and then blinked at the blue-haired head. Realization hit him.

“Aominecchi!” he suddenly shrilled and the other guy jumped for the surprise, “Repeat it!” he begged, catching his face between the hands and squeezing his cheeks.

“Uh?” Aomine looked at Kise dumbfounded and tried to break free, but the guy’s fingers remained planted into his skin. He was staring at him with eyes full of expectancy and incredulousness.

“Say it again!”

“No,” he grunted avoiding his gaze.

“Aominecchi! Please!”

“I’ve already said it. Stop with this shit and answer me.”

“I’m not answering if you don’t say it again,” Kise threatened serious, and Aomine groaned defeated.

“…I love you, go out with me,” He muttered unwillingly and embarrassed. A light pink hue colored his dark cheeks.

Kise slowly let him go and took a step back to look properly ad Aomine, struck by both euphoria and confusion. It had happened so fast and after so long at the same time. He felt lightheaded as if he was still caught in a dream. A happy dream.

“Oi, you said you were going to answer!” Aomine fretted, trying to calm down his own heart. He was starting to believe that Kise was going to escape again. Not that he could have blamed him but-

“Yes.”

Aomine stared at Kise’s blushing face. He was wearing a bright smile, the one of the old days, and his eyes shined brightly. All the sadness had finally left him.

“Yes, I love you too,” Kise beamed, as he vibrantly accepted his confession. He didn’t even hope it for it anymore and yet... He was on the verge of exploding for the happiness.

The other boy suddenly crouched to the ground.

“Thank God!” Aomine sighed in relief, holding his head in the hands; “Don’t tease me like this!” he growled glaring up at the blond, who had burst into a lighthearted laughter.

“Now we’re even!” Kise chanted playfully, bending slightly towards him with a mischievous smirk.

Aomine, however, didn’t miss the chance and suddenly grabbed his collar; in a swift move dragged the blond down and planted a rough kiss on his soft lips.

“ _Now_ , we’re even.” Aomine allured satisfied when they divided, licking his lips. Kise’s face flushed even more and, with a whimper, he let himself fall into Aomine’s arms, on the ground.

“That’s sly, Aominecchi!”

 

Some old ladies on the street that had stopped to watch the entire scene clapped furiously their hands and dried their eyes with handkerchiefs, expressing aloud compliments and congratulations. Ah, those younglings in love!


End file.
